


Ereri Week Day Two: Laughter

by Gootbuttheichou



Series: Ereri Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/pseuds/Gootbuttheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren likes to spend time in Captain Levi's quarters before he has to be locked up each night. Levi wonders what it is that Eren does to occupy himself while he finishes paperwork, and Eren is surprised at how amused the Captain is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ereri Week Day Two: Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Oops okay so this is late for me, sorry!
> 
> But anyways, here's day two! Thanks again to the brilliant as ever sheiksleopardthong for beta'ing this!
> 
> Set in canon verse for today because Jesus Christ there needs to be some more laughter filled times in this series

Ever since the Survey Corps had arrived at Headquarters, Eren would spend his free time after dinner in Captain Levi’s office. He had been a bit nervous to ask his superior at first, and almost surprised when the man had agreed to let the teen spend some time with him. The first evening had been nothing but awkward, Eren fidgeting and looking around the room before the Captain had sighed and ordered the titan shifter to “find _something_ to do, for Sina’s sake,”, but their time spent together soon fell into a pleasant routine, with Eren reading, drawing, or writing while the Captain would finish up his paperwork for the day.

            “You know, Eren, you’re actually not that bad of company to keep while I’m doing this shit,” Levi said one night, brows furrowed as he read a report. “Paperwork can be so tediously boring, but your presence makes it more bearable.” He missed the way the teen’s face broke into a wide grin- he had been worried that he was just annoying his captain by asking to stay in his office until he would be locked up in his cell each night. Almost as if Levi had read his mind, the older man added, “At least you don’t blather on about inane shit the way Shitty Glasses does. I don’t need to listen to that crap while I’m trying to read _this_ ,” he enunciates by flapping the paper he was reading.

            Eren continued beaming at his own desk, because after spending some time with his captain, he was able to pick up on the older man’s nuances, and- perhaps he was wrong, but Eren thought there was a good chance he wasn’t- this was Levi’s way of saying thank you and that he appreciated the teen’s quiet company. “Thank you, sir, for letting me occupy myself in here each night before lights out. I’m glad I’m not posing as a burden to you while you finish your paperwork.”

            The captain let out a snort before setting the paper back down on the desk and leaning back in his chair, his face still set in a frown even though his eyelids were shut. “Not at all.” He opened one eye to glance curiously at Eren, who had been staring at the captain in some sort of reverie before he started and looked back down at his paper. Quirking an eyebrow, Levi placed his elbows on his desk, trying to peer closer at the teen’s paper. “I will admit, though, that I am curious what you have been doing to occupy yourself.”

            Eren could practically feel the captain smirking and rolling his eyes as his own cheeks grew pink, and the teen chuckled nervously and scratched at the back of his head before he spoke. “Well, actually, Heichou… I’ve been trying to draw you, sir.” The well groomed eyebrows jumped even higher, and Eren worried for a second that he had done something to offend Levi before the older man rolled back his chair, stretching his back as he stood up.

            “Do you mind if I take a look, then?”

            “I- w-what?” Levi quirked another eyebrow, but before he could speak again, Eren nodded. “I mean, s-sorry, yes… here, sir.” He held it up for the captain to grab, pouting his lip out a little as the older man looked at it. Eren was about to apologise and ask for it back before he saw the corner of Levi’s lips tugging upwards… No, that wasn’t a smirk, that was a- was Levi _smiling_?

            “Uhm, Heichou…?” The captain’s shoulders were shaking ever so slightly, and… no way, was Levi giggling, too? “Heichou, are you-“ Eren was interrupted by a high, bubbling noise, and Levi was supporting himself with one arm on Eren’s desk now, his other hand still holding on gently to the picture as his forearm was pressed against his stomach. Levi threw his head back as he gently banged the desk, and though Eren would have normally felt insulted at anybody laughing at his drawings, Levi looked and sounded so… so _different_ , like he was genuinely happy, and this felt so rare and beautiful, and the teen couldn’t help but smile, too, and join in the laughter.

            After a few minutes, Levi ran a finger along his eyes, handing the drawing back to Eren and clutching his stomach to regain his breath. “I- I’m sorry, Eren, I didn’t mean to l-laugh at you or the picture, I… I don’t know what got into me, to be honest.” He grinned at Eren and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking down at the paper again before looking back up at the teen. “It’s actually not that bad a picture of me, really. Looks like me, but I don’t look like I’m constipated or something for once.” He chuckles and gives the shoulder a soft squeeze. “Thanks, brat.”

            Eren prides himself into thinking that Levi is thanking him for both the picture and the good laugh, and he tries not to blush too hard. “Y-you’re welcome, sir.”


End file.
